


is this insomnia?

by RaspberriesAndLemonJuice



Category: Original Work
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-22
Updated: 2020-12-22
Packaged: 2021-03-10 17:40:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 83
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28231062
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RaspberriesAndLemonJuice/pseuds/RaspberriesAndLemonJuice
Summary: I just needed to vent, yo





	is this insomnia?

its 10:48  
I am filled with sudden and inexplicable anxiety  
I can hear my mother and sister talking downstairs  
I am clawing at my head  
I want to shave off my hair  
to skin my scalp  
to pluck out and burn every impurity on my skin  
to become nothing more that smooth scars and rough calluses  
to remove the tightness between my neck and jaw  
I need to sleep and I have a paper due tomorrow  
its 1:04 and I'm crying


End file.
